


[Podfic] The Totally Unwanted Sleepover (That Ended Up Being Awesome)

by marsmaywander



Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cockblocking, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Movie Night, Papa Bear Burt, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsmaywander/pseuds/marsmaywander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long story short, Finn is forced to stay at home with Kurt and Blaine while Burt and Carole go out. Shenanigans ensue.<br/>(Prompt Used: Kurt, Blaine, and Finn have the girliest sleepover.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Totally Unwanted Sleepover (That Ended Up Being Awesome)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Totally Unwanted Sleepover (That Ended Up Being Awesome)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/128187) by missgoalie75. 



> Podfic by marsmaywander of a fic by missgoalie75. Klaine, PG13, total runtime 42 min.

**Download link:** [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/totally-unwanted-sleepover-that-ended-up-being-awesome) (mp3, 10.1 Mbs)

**Streaming link:** [here](http://marsmaywander.tumblr.com/post/16504455936/podfic-the-totally-unwanted-sleepover-that-ended)

**Link to text:** [here](http://beyond-dapper.livejournal.com/217586.html) (if you liked the work, please leave missgoalie75 a review as well!)

**Length:** 41:53, 6076 words

 

(sorry you have to go off-site to tumblr to stream; i don't have the mp3's hosted anywhere "real" for ao3 to stream them from)


End file.
